After wheel machining, there are mainly three kinds of burrs on the flange part: the first kind of burrs are burrs around a flange drainage channel, this position is a casting and machining joint area, and the flange drainage channel is diverse in shape, so the burrs here are difficult to remove. The second kind of burrs are bolt hole chamfer burrs, and after the backs of bolt holes are chamfered, tiny burrs may be left at the edges and also need to be removed in time. The third kind of burrs are burrs at the opening of the joint of the drainage channel and the center hole, and the burrs therein are hidden and irregular, so it is difficult to remove the burrs. If the burrs at the three positions of the flange are not removed thoroughly, not only is the detection on flatness and position affected, but also the flange face is uneven to fit during loading, leading to customer complaints, so the burrs must be cleaned thoroughly. Based on the current situation, the present patent provides a device for automatically removing burrs from a flange face of a wheel, which can thoroughly remove burrs in all directions and multiple angles.